A Month Together
by The Mishaness
Summary: [Axel x Larxene] Xemnas is so evil, sticking Axel and Larx in the same building for a month. Yes, I suck at summaries... [Larxene POV]
1. Chapter 1

1Bwee... Yes, this is my first fic . but who says I can't be good at writing, huh? ME, THAT'S WHO! Wait... I'm making myself feel bad X3 Anyways... Yeah. Expect COMPLETE RANDOMNESS FROM ME!

I was listening to the Hawthorne Heights album "If Only You Were Lonely" while writing this... And I love this song! Breathing in Sequence... Ehh, I'm off-topic agian, aren't I? I have a really bad habit of doing that, like I am now XD.

Sorry if any of the characters are out of character, I haven't beaten Kingdom Hearts II and I haven't played Chain of Memories at all T.T SOMEONE GIVE ME THE FREAKIN GAME! and I'm rambling agian... I'm going to shut up and write the fic now before this'll only be a giant Author's Note Thingy Thing.

Excuse the typos. I also over-capitalize things. I'm too lazy to reread my stuff, so deal with it. Oh yeah, if you're a fangirl (or fanboy, but that's scary...) of Lexaeus, I made him stupid. Sorry. I think he is stupid... DON'T COME AFTER ME WITH A PITCHFORK hides

Sigh I should probably end this now before it takes up the whole page... And yes, this is a LarxeneAxel pairing, written in Larxene's POV. Yeah, I waited till the end of my rambling to add that, JUST SO YOU'LL READ MY RAMBLINGS! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Heart II. I am also not the only fan of Zexion (Ienzo! He he he...)

* * *

I just couldn't take it anymore. He was annoying me to death. That word pretty much sums up the pyromaniac standing behind me, looking over my shoulder to see what I was reading. I was about to burst, I couldn't take his games anymore. Well, that's that _he_ calls them, games. I call them "The-desperate-plea-of-attention-by-the-lonely-boy-who-everyone-hates." Okay, maybe not everyone hated him, but I sure did.

"Whatcha readin', buggie?" Axel asked be suddenly in his stupid voice again, as if he didn't know what I was reading. I read this all the time, the idiot.

"Well, first of all, don't call me buggie. Nor bug. Nor anything ABOUT an insect." I said coolly. I hated the name he gave me because of my unruly bangs. " Second, don't play dumb, you know what I'm reading. Hell, you've been pretending to read it for a while, shouldn't you know it?" I asked, looking up at him. I was sitting in a chair while he was leaning over the back of it.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you're reading. You're a sadist, so of course you'd be reading _Marquis de Sade._" He replied, as if he wasn't affected by my attitude towards him. That's the only thing that I don't get... He knows I hate him, yet it's as if he doesn't. Almost as if he is desperately trying to get my attention somehow...

Suddenly, the door opened. I stood up and watched as Lexaeus approached me and Axel, probably to tell us something important in that idiotic way of his, in which he did.

"Leader Man wants to see Larxene." He told me and Axel, "And he want the man with the hedgehog hair to go too. He sent Lexaeus to tell Larxene and hedgehog man."

I smirked at the way Axel looked when number five said his name. I was probably going to use the man's talking as a way of teasing the pyro, probably going to infuriate him. Yes, a lot of people call me a sadist, sadistic, and even pessimistic sometimes. The superior, Xemnas, or how the big lug here put it, 'Leader Man,' doesn't appreciate my way of thinking; but unless he wants to lose a finger or two, maybe an arm, I suggest he keep his thoughts to himself.

"What does the Superior want with us?" Was Axel's question, then came a statement, "Also, my name is Axel, and I do not have hedgehog hair"

"Sorry to break it to you, Axel, yes you do" I told him, which made him send me a glare. "Yeah, anyways Lexaeus, why does he want us?"

Number V shrugged. "Leader Man only say 'Bring me them both,' so Lexaeus will. Now, us must go now before Leader Man gets mad." He said and turned, heading for the door. Axel and I naturally followed, wondering what the hell Xemnas wanted with us together.

* * *

Yay, chapter one. HOW WAS IT! SOMEONE TELL ME HOW IT WAS! PLEASE! I'M EMO, AND I'LL CUT MY WRISTS IF YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Okay, so I was kidding about the cutting of the wrists...


	2. Chapter 2

1Yes! You must deal with me agian! NYAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, nor Kingdom Hearts II and I can prove it.

One, if I did own it, I would own a copy of each game and a ps2.

Two, if I did own it, Zexion sure as hell wouldn't have died in Chain of Memories. He would acctually grab Misha and take her to a nearby closet...

Three, if I did own it, Larxene wouldn't have died in Chain of Memories either.

Four, if I did own it, Axel would have taken Larxene to the nearest closet, just as long as it's not the one with Zexy and Misha.

So, obviously, I do not own it.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" I practically screamed at The Superior. Curses came to my lips and a let them escape, and Xemnas didn't seem to notice that I was cursing at him.

"It's all planned. You both are to leave tonight. I want to both friends by the time this ordeal is over. Go pack your stuff." Number I ordered, AS IF HE WASN'T RUINING THE NEXT MONTH OF MY LIFE.

Axel seemed just as surprised as I was, though I'm sure he'll enjoy this month. "...O-kay then..." was the only thing that the pyro said before heading to his room to pack. I stayed behind for a moment.

"Xemnas..." I hissed while breathing heavily; he seemed surprised I called him by name. "You will regret this. Believe me." I turned and walked out the door... I sorta slammed it. I know I slammed it hard because, well, some of the white marble was on the floor.

Larxene's Room

Being sent to a resort place for a MONTH with that pyro... I'll probably kill myself on the third day, if not the first or second. 'Larxene, get a hold of yourself' I ordered while packing my belongings. 'Just avoid him until the month is over, then you know you'll survive anything.'

Axel's Room

Axel grinned as he packed his clothes "A whole month with Larxene to myself" He muttered aloud "...One thing strikes me as odd... Why?" He dismissed his thoughts.

That night

"Axel, if you DARE do anything to me while we're at this place, well, let's just say you'll never have kids" I hissed once we were there. Axel grinned stupidly "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He asked. At his words, a whipped out my "claws" and flexed my fingers, retracting the kunai's threateningly. "Yes, actually, I would. Now shut your mouth."

I froze. "W-where's my room?" I asked and stared blankly at a wall. Just then, I heard the Pyro laughing. Once I walked towards him, I saw what he was laughing about. We had to SHARE a room. Oh, curse you Xemnas, curse you. My face paled, but I was still glad there were two different beds.

Unknown to the two, there were hidden cameras and entrances _everywhere in the cabin they were in..._ Looks like the rest of the Organization gets to have some fun, too.

* * *

Misha here!

Tell me if you liked it or not :3 Larxene hates me... . But she atleast has a reason to, unlike a lot of people...

I have plans. For this... heh...


	3. Chapter 3

1Third chapter! I'm doing good I think :3

Heh, if I disappear, Larxene killed me. I think Axel's my best friend now, though... Not much to say here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, nor Kingdom Hearts II. I wouldn't want to, either, because it would ruin the game for me because I know what's going to happen.

* * *

My face was still pale as I set stuff down on my bed. "I don't believe," I muttered aloud, "That Xemnas did this to me..."

Axel, on the other hand, was smirking at my attitude to the situation. Once we were both done with whatever we were doing, I walked up to the taller figure and stared him straight in the eye. "If you DARE try anything, I'll make sure you'll never smile. AGAIN." Then I turned on my heel, only to have the damn pyro to grab my shoulder.

"Let me go!" I immediately shouted, then I felt him pull me close from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder, bending down a bit to do so. I was blushing, of course. One of his hands was around my waist now, the other a couple inches above it.

"I'm not giving up until you're mine" He whispered into my ear, thoughts rushed into my head. _Is this why he always acts like he does? _Was one. I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, cursing myself for not moving as each second passed. I listened to him breathe for a while, before forcing myself to pull away.

"Don't touch me like that _ever agian_" I hissed wondering if I really meant what I said. I really thought about it after I saw the look in his eyes, it made me feel horrible after I walked out the room.

"I expected Axel to be more forward..." A certain silvery-blue haired man said as he watched this scene through a small screen. "Time to set up some traps, Demyx."

Demyx grinned at Zexion and nodded his head, probably getting an idea already.

* * *

O-kay. I'm done with that chappie! It's a miracle! acctually, that was really short . but I write a lot d: I wonder how long this is going to be really... 


	4. Chapter 4

1Yay for chapter four! throws confetti

...I need a life...

Yeah yeah, anyways, I've been brainstorming for ideas . I'm trying to shove something funny in there... cannot think And I'm the one that made Selphie wake Sora up with crabs, Riku, and a 2x4...

I'm actually considering not making this as a comedy (I was thinking about it...) It might have one or two funny parts in it, but I don't think I'll be able to do much more . Stupid evil-mind block...

**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, by now, if you STILL THINK I own Kingdom Hearts, you're really retarded. Go get help.

* * *

This place is amazing. Simply amazing. If I wasn't here with Axel, I'd probably be as happy as I could be! I mean, there's a hot tub, pool, games, even a library! Last night is still in my head though... Why didn't I pull away? Surely I couldn't have enjoyed it...

Axel laid back lazily on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "...I'm hungry" He said after a minute, then stepped quietly out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

I grinned as I picked up Axel's doritos from the counter and started to munch on them. "I don't remember Axel with these..." I muttered to myself and hopped on the counter. Since we weren't in Castle Oblivion, I figured it'd be okay not to wear the usual heavy cloak and things, so I wore a white tanktop and black sweatpants. I didn't hear Axel coming down the hall, unfortunately. He quirked a fiery brow when he saw what I was eating, then I quickly drew my kunais. He only advanced towards me, then simply grabbed the doritos and started to eat.

"No fight?" I asked on instinct. "Nope" was his simple reply. My mouth hung open, like, what the he— oh, that's why. Axel was now on the floor, and I was feeling pretty dizzy myself...––––––––––—––––

Next thing I know is it's the next day and my arm is around Axel's middle. I yawn, smile, snuggle closer to him and close my eyes again. Wait, what! I slept in the same bed as Axel? THE DORITOS! I immediately lept out of the bed and dashed towards the kitchen. The doritos bag was on the floor where it was when Axel passed out, my kunai knives were on the floor. "Were the doritos–" "Drugged?" I whirled around at the new voice; thank god it was only Axel.

Drugged? Why– Who– Axel. Axel. Axel. "AXEL! YOU'RE DEAD!" I shouted and turned to punch, but it was caught. "I didn't drug my own doritos, Larxene. I was out of it too, how could I drag us both back to a bed?" He asked

I lowered my hands, now ashamed I had blamed him so early. "Who would want to?" I asked the him, looking around the room. All I got was a shrug of a reply.

Either way I was still a little freaked I slept in the same bed as Axel... Or was it something else? I shook my head. No, I was freaked out. ...Well, at least I think I was...

"Heh, what should we do next?"

"Lexaeus doesn't know."

"Must you talk like an idiot?"

"Lexaeus doesn't know"

There was a sigh.

* * *

Yeah, I think I won't make it a comedy... And can you guess who was talking at the end? One is very obvious... 


	5. Chapter 5

1Yup, yup, I'm back and here to kill...err... uhh... Write the rest of this fic ."

Oh yeah, I'm sticking the chapters into days now.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything with that title. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be sitting here, drunk, and listening to a huge stereo by my ear?_

_

* * *

_

**Day 3**

Me and Axel decided to have a...err... _friendly_ game of air hockey. I've been set on fire twice and Axel's been paralyzed three times already. Yeah, between me and him, that's pretty friendly. Suddenly, the puck flew towards me. I turned slightly, enough to watch it as it smashed into the wall.

"Sorry?" Axel said, making it sound more like a question. My eye twitched like four times before I jumped up onto the air hockey board and tackled Axel. Somehow, after about ten minutes of wrestling on the floor, we were both laughing while laying on the floor next to each other. At that moment, I mentally declared Axel not _completely _annoying...

"Hey, Axel?" I asked and looked over at him, "Yeah, buggie?" He replied, using the nickname I despised. I sat up, punched him and dismissed my declaration. He'll never change. "Nevermind." I said, glanced at the new blue-purple bruise on his face, then walked silently to my..._our_ room and laid down on my bed.

I fell asleep, but after about 20 minutes I awoke to a sharp pain in my head. I sat up and rubbed my temples, but it didn't help at all. "My head..." I groaned and flopped back down on my pillow, writhing in the pain.

"Larx?" Axel asked, he apparently heard my moans. "What do you want, pyro?" I spat after sitting up, but squeezed my eyes shut afterwards. It hurt to even talk with that tone.

Axel hesitantly walked towards me, then sat down on my bed. "Are you okay?" He asked and rested his hand on my arm. The other found it's way to my head, soothing it on touch. I scooted closer to Axel, loving the warm feeling his hand gave my head, it caused the headache to disappear. Axel smiled softly and took me into his arms, and I didn't refuse at all.

"I'm okay now" I said, now sitting in his lap. I forgot my pride, the only thing that mattered was the pyromaniac that was holding onto me. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him, like a puppy searching for warmth on a cold day. He merely smiled and rested his hand on my head, the other around my arms.

"I love you, Axel" I muttered, then wondered why I said that. Of course I didn't love him... did I?

* * *

Little did either of them know, I certain Organization member caused Larxene's headache, which could only be healed by fire's touch.

I decided to write a mushy part... I've been drinking .

DON'T-KILL-ME

–Misha


	6. Chapter 6

1

Larxene's trying to kill me in my sleep O.O I"m writing this at like 5:49 am (XD)

Yes, I have been drinking, so my writing may be a little off... Heh, Lar-Lar's defiantly going to hate me for this chapter...

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I do own my laptop and my hands, and my mind, and my fingers, and my imagination, and...

* * *

_

Day 4

"Whaa?" I shot up and looked around the room; I was in my bed. "What happened last night?" I looked over at Axel's bed, he was sleeping. _'Shouldn't wake him up...' _I stood up and slid out of the room. "Oh yeah, I remember... Last night I had the headache and I fell asleep on Axel..." I walked silently down the hall, the only sound present was the noise my black sweatpants made when I stepped.

_'Wait...Last night... I told Axel I loved him!' _ I froze. _'Of course he didn't take me seriously...Why did I say that anyway? We're Nobodies, plus I hate everything about him...' _ Before I knew it, I was back in our room, sitting on Axel's bed and watching him sleep. As if my body was moving on it's own, my hand reached out and brushed loose hair out of his face.

"Larx?" The pyro asked; apparently awake now. My hand shot back as he sat up. "What?" I said sharply, "I wanted to wake you up..." For some reason, my voice got softer towards the end.

Axel gave me a skeptical look, then stood up. I followed suit and started to walk for the door, but he grabbed my arm.

Words were lost for both of us, I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I didn't either. "Axel..." Was the only word that escaped before he pulled me close to him. This closer than we ever were before, I could make out his features better.

He had a sort of feminine build, perfect hourglass body. Despite that, he was muscular. His eyes were a deep, full shade of green, like jade, not light like emerald. I was studying him, as was he me.

Axel's hand rested on the side of my face, I closed my eyes, loving the warmth. I felt his lips on mine suddenly. I was shocked, his tongue lapped tenderly at my lips, obviously wanting in. I gave up all to easily.

Once he pulled away to breathe, I rested my head on his chest. "We have no hearts... But we have souls, right?" He asked, arms around me protectively. "Does that count for anything?"

* * *

Splash!

Meh, I HAD to write something mushy like that or I'd die . I'm starting to write romance stuff like how I picture my sister, Erica, would XD...is that bad or good? Well, let's just say it's good because I'm going to give her the link to the fic ."

Oh yeah, and it's either short chapters that are updated a lot, or long chapters updated every month or so. If I were you people, I'd choose the first one, and that's what I'm going with.


	7. Chapter 7

1I'm dead. This is Misha's ghost speaking. Larxene murdered me brutally. I'm also going to speed this fic up, like putting two or three days into a chapter because I don't want this to become an uber long fic ." I'm also starting to run out of ideas... Maybe I'll call my sister! She's like the freakin' expert at Romancy stuff like this . is talking about the woman with over 1000 romance novels

And I need ideas for this . I'm out. I've been thinking of a jealous Marluxia... I dunno DX

I'm also thinking of asking my brother for help; but I'm not sure how much a dude who used to have blue hair can help XD Kirika, my cousin, is coming over tomorrow, so I'll get her to help on the next chapter. I've rambled enough. Here's chapter seven.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'._

_

* * *

_

**Day 4.5**

(Yes, I can make a 4.5 d:)

I looked up at Axel, tempted to push him away; but I knew I didn't want that. I wanted this to last forever, but I knew it wouldn't. We stayed like this practically all day, almost every twenty seconds one of us would pull in for a kiss. Soon, my lips started to numb slightly, and his became bruised. Mine were probably the same. This continued, even when we both tried to sleep; I ended up sleeping in his bed. As if scared this was going to end...

**Day 5**

Axel woke up before me, as I could clearly see. He wasn't there when my eyes opened. I plan not to say anything about yesterday; it _was_ better left unsaid in my opinion. I rediscovered my hatred for the pyro, dismissing the events that occurred between us as: a dream.

He apparently agreed with me, or just saw the look in my electric blue eyes that said "yesterday didn't happen." When he wasn't looking, though, I reached up and touched my lips. They were sore. (Misha: wonder why...sarcasm intended)

"Coffee?" Axel asked, I snatched my hand away from my face and turned towards him, adding a quick "No" in the process. I strode in the kitchen and got a glass of ice water, then announced that I was going to play a game or something in the other room.

As soon as I was in another room, I dumped the water out of the glass and held the ice to my chapped lips.

Apparently Axel noticed the way I eat; trying to avoid touching my lips. I spotted the same actions on him. "Larxene... Something happen to your mouth?" He asked with a devilish grin.

I hissed, blushed slightly, and said "I don't know, Axel, why do yours have a purplish hue?" Boy, wasn't I glad my bruises don't show as easily as his does...

It was Axel's turn to blush now. "Maybe because I had a certain girl attached to them yesterday." He replied curtly. I raised an eyebrow and gave him the death glare.

**Day 6**

Me and Axel got into a huge fight last night. Let's just say we wont be able to watch something on the television anymore and we can't bake anything in the oven we were given.

I was actually cooking; well, I was chopping random stuff. Cooking's never been my thing, I just like to chop. Chop. Chop. Chop.

I squeaked and jumped when Axel poked my back with one of his chakrams, then I turned and cut his arm with a knife. He was lucky I didn't take the whole damn thing off. "What do you want, pyro?" I hissed.

Axel grinned, despite his bleeding arm. "I don't know what I want," He said, "maybe I want purple lips again, maybe I want blood to flow"

He. Mentioned. The. Lips. He just _had_ to, didn't he? I took no time in tackling him to the ground and wrestling for a moment, then successfully pressed a knife on his throat. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." I said simply and hopped off of him. Both of them were wondering why she hadn't hurt Axel.

**That Night**

I lay awake on my bed, eyes wide open. My eyes scanned the darkness, the floor creaked slightly, which made me a little jumpy. Shadows from outside looked sinister.

'_Why am I thinking about all this? I'm not afraid of the dark...'_ I thought and turned over to face Axel's empty bed. I saw a long shadow and bolted up in my bed; Axel. I sighed in relief and flopped back on my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked, softer then I intended.

Axel hesitated, then sat on my bed, staring at the floor. "Larx... Was the other day just nothing to you?" He asked, which caught me by surprise. "...I don't know, Axel."

He slid towards me, and in the moonlight I saw he was crying.

_**He was crying**_

"Axel..." I reached up and wiped away some of his tears. "We're Nobodies. We can't feel."

Axel grabbed my hand, holding it tight. "But we have souls, don't we? If we didn't, how could you get annoyed with me, how could I enjoy bothering you, and how could Demyx annoy the hell out of all of us?" He asked. "And how could you hate me?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes now. I couldn't stand to see him like this, maybe what he said _did_ make sense. "I don't know... Axel..." I looked up, seeing him wipe away his tears, sort of embarrassed that he was crying.

"Sorry for bothering you" He mumbled and tried to stand up; I grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me, please," I pleaded.

Axel looked sort of shocked, but none the less, listened. "I won't." He assured me, then sat back down on my bed. Soon, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't leave me..." I repeated once I pulled away. He didn't waste any time recovering; he pressed his lips on mine again, I didn't object. This continued for a while, then finally, both of us panting slightly, he laid down. I laid back beside him and scooted towards him like a lost puppy. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close.

* * *

Nothing happened between the two, I mind you. They just fell asleep in each other's arms (how sweet .)

And right now, I'm happy . One of my favorite authors reviewed and said they liked my story; then I saw it was on her favorites . Thank you, GentleSmile! feels special

Bweep . Nothing much to talk about :P I thought I sucked at writing, I seriously did when I started this fic.

That was one of my longer chapters 3 Is proud of self I'm probably going to en dup updating like everyday XD I have nothing to do during the day when my roleplaying friends aren't on .

And Happy Fourth of July people!


	8. Chapter 8

1**I'm so sorry for not updating! Forgive me, please! I'll make this chapter –- and the next if possible –- extra long!**

**I just had shower . (you probably don't wanna know that, lol, I know). And if I type after a shower, it's faster! Yay!**

**Anyways, I have excuses for not updating! Whether they're good or not, I have them!**

**One: I've had to download a new writing thingy thing because I got a new laptop and it was only a 60 day trial thingy, and it took a while a'cause I have dial-up.**

**Two: I've been roleplaying Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, another Kingdom Hearts, another Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Boarding School for the Gifted –– All at the same time (because my friends are always on). Do you know how hard that isss?**

**Three: I've had X-TREMEEE writer's block . Seems I made the romance come a little too early DX**

**I'll shut up now. Meh. Here's your chapters, peoples. **

**Oh yeah, and I'm bringing Roxas! huggles Broken Plushie for you! (and Roxas-bozu d:)**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or nothin', I've told you this over and over, and if you don't get it now, I wouldn't try and read this, because the words may be too long for you.

* * *

_

**Day 7**

I woke up before Axel did today. I looked over at him and smiled. Once I actually realized he was in his black boxers –the ones with flames on the bottom– I shot up, looking around wildly. I pushed his arm off of me and stood up, wearing white shorts and a white shirt; what I normally slept in. As I looked at Axel's sleeping form, I noticed things I never have before, things that didn't make much sense. Like how his figure was feminine but he had visible muscles, how he _said_ he was around nineteen, but had no facial hair, not even a trace of it ever being there. He couldn't be older than seventeen, maybe even sixteen. Once I felt the urge to touch his face, I ran out of the room so I wouldn't.

Around two hours later, I was laying back on Axel's bed, alone (He was in mine), reading my book. Axel was still asleep. I glanced at the clock, it was eleven fifty-three. Once it was twelve, I shut my book pretty hard and looked over at Axel. "Wake up, lazy." I said sharply, resisting the urge to shock the pyro so he'll get up.

"After... I'll go to school... And burn it down..." Was the reply I got; it made me laugh and think what he was dreaming about. "Axel! Get up!" I said a little louder, partially wondering what I'll hear next if he didn't. But, to my slight disappointment, he did awaken. "Why are you in my bed?" He asked me suddenly, not realizing where he was. "I don't know, why are you floating in the air?" I replied bluntly, opening my book, about to read.

"Very funny, ant." Axel said and stood up... which made me peek a little from behind my book. Hell, I can't deny it, he's hot. Long, tannish legs, green jade eyes, fiery red hai— Wait, why am I thinking about this? I quickly buried my head in my book to hide my blushing face. The pyromaniac looked down at me as if I were crazy, reached up to stretch and groan, then shook his head and walked into the bathroom. A little while later, I could hear the shower running; I took this time to make a mad dash out of the room.

* * *

**I'mma take a pause here to say something: **

**Some people think that Zexion has no weapon. Not true. He was designed with a weapon, but it was never shown in the games or anything. I have a picture of his weapons, contact me at my e-mail address, since I can't put all of mine on here, the thingy won't let me X3** **with your e-mail address and I'll send you the picture. I'm not joking about this, either. I'll continue the ficcy now. Just wanted to say this before I forgot ." Also, I'm not sure exactly what they are, I think they're either throwing knives or daggers or whatever, I'd like to hear your opinion on what they are. THEY'RE SO FREAKIN' COOL, TOO! wants some of her own

* * *

**

**Day 8**

"Axel!" I called. No reply. "Dude! I'm not paying for your freakin' pizza, get your lazy self over here!"

I gave up and grabbed the pizza box from the person outside the door, then threatened to kill him if he tried to make me pay. He didn't believe a 'cute thing' (in his words) like me couldn't kill a man like him. I pulled out my kunais as lightening struck a while off, then hissed and told him what my name was and held the kunais to his neck. He told me he'd pay for it and ran off, leaving the food with me.

I walked towards our room; probably where Axel'd be. "Axel?" I called, "Dude, your freakin' pizza's here." I stepped into the room. Nothing. "AXEL!" I called louder, then looked outside. He was in the pool. "Axel, you're pizza's here," I told him after opening the door. "'Kay!" He shouted back. I set the pizza down on a table, glared at Axel, then started back inside when ---- **_BAM_**

Something hit the back of my head, so hard I nearly fell over. I was wearing a halter top, and shorts, both black. My back was showing, and I could feel water dripping off of my hair onto my back. "AXEL!" I shrieked, realizing he'd thrown a ball at me. I jumped into the pool after him. I didn't care, I mean, I was already wet, right?

Two minutes later, we were wrestling fiercely. He was winning. Two more minutes after that, I was. Four minutes after that, we were in the deep end of the pool, nearly drowning while fighting. Ten minutes after the fight started, we were in the shallow end, he had my left arm with his left hand, pushing down on my stomach so I couldn't move, and I had a foot held against his chest, my arm holding his right arm so he couldn't use it, both still in the pool.

A minute later, we both heard laughing. We both looked up. We both stared, confused. Then we both let go of whatever we were holding and stared up at the blonde that was staring down at us, laughing. I fell into the water after Axel let go of me; he was keeping me up. I swam back up to the surface, coughed a couple of times, then stared up at the blonde, who was _still laughing. _He looked familiar...

I looked over at Axel, who was taller than me and could stand, the water coming up to his mid-chest. It came up a little above my chest. We both stared up at Roxas dumbly.

When he finally stopped laughing, Roxas realized he'd been caught. "Oh..." He paused, me and Axel were advancing towards him with anger in our eyes. "...crrrrap..." He finished, backing up a bit. Axel and I made our way towards the edge of the pool, I hopped up onto the hot concrete first, kunais already in hand. Axel was behind me, chakrams on fire.

With me in my soaking black halter top and shorts, bangs hanging down all droopily, and Axel in his fire red swimming shorts, hair wet, not spiked up anymore, we didn't look that threatening by our appearance. Eyes tell a different story.

Roxas laughed nervously, backing up from up from us. You could swear he was trembling slightly...

* * *

**Muahahahaha! What's going to happen to our little Keyblade Wielding friend? **

**I don't know where the pool scene came from... might have been the day me and JT were wrestling in the pool... And NO, AMANDA, NOT THE DAY I ACCIDENTALLY FELL IN.**

**Once again, I am very, very sorry for not updating sooner T.T**

**And I'm _trying_ to get something up here, it's called "Trapped" but I don't know what to put it as, it has nothing to do with anything. Nothing to do with any kind of book or game, or anything for that matter, it was just something random I made one day when I was waiting for my computer to load pages. **

**Some people liked the Marly idea, so I'll shove him in some of the later days, okies? **

**And yes, this was a long chapter to me . I'm sorry I don't write long chapters, I know T.T** **Hey, everyone has their opions on what's short or big, Right?**


	9. Chapter 9

1 **Whee... I'm being drug nto this two week trip thing, and I don't think I have internet access, sadly. I'm lucky I got to bring my laptop .**

**Meh...I'm in a truck... Can't see screen well...not a good place to type... But I love this song .**

**Sean: STOP BLABBING ABOUT HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS SONGS AND WRITE!**

**Me: ...but they inspire me...**

**Sean: -head/desk- How does _"You never stop until my final breath is gone" _or _"So whisper softly, and don't forget to tell me how you feel in five words or less"_ inspire you?**

**Me: ...it just does... -stuffs him into a box- I hate brothers sometimes... **

**I THINK this chapter will be longer... I'm stuck without internet, so I have nothing to do (T.T no internet... I'm going to die...) **

**Well, everyone likes to bash Roxas... **

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Story of the Year, nor A Fire Inside. Story of the Year does own me, though (So does Axel and AFI)._

**Day 9**

"Roxas... How'd you get here?"

Well, After me and Axel beat the crap out of poor Roxas, we decided to question him. So far, I think he has a concussion, so he hasn't been answering much. I should have listened to Axel and not bash his head against the sidewalk... but oh well. It was fun.

"Dude... I dunno..." Was Roxas's simple reply. We've been getting replies from him that sounds like Xigbar when he's drunk, well, the day _after_ he's drunk.

"Roxas, you _know_ how you got here..." I said, a hint of aggression in my voice. Roxas still looked a bit like a scared dog really, I mean he just got the crap kicked out of him by me and his best friend. Wouldn't anyone be scared to death now?

"No I don't!" The little Keyblade Bearer said in protest, but my patience was wearing thin.

I crossed my arms and said finally, "Roxas, if you don't tell us _now_, I'm going to throw you out a window into the water, without opening the window, in the middle of the night and shock the water. Do you want that to happen?"

Roxas shook his head, trembling slightly. He was still bleeding in places, like his arms and legs. I probably would've felt bad for the boy if he hadn't made me mad or if I wasn't me.

Number XIII looked up at Axel with innocent eyes, they were even watering slightly I think. "I was just walking around, and I heard Axel's voice and Larxene squeaking slightly, and I happened to walk upon y'all doing whatever you were doing." He explained, lip trembling slightly.

I _knew _he was trying to trick us with that little face of his... but it was adorable! Roxas is so cute for a boy his age, you just want to pinch his cheeks sometimes.

Either way... He had to stay in a room, and there was only two beds.

Axel looked over at me and grinned.

"**No.**" I said loudly and clearly. "He is NOT sleeping in my bed..." "But it wouldn't look right for two guys to share a bed..." "**_NO_**"

Then, Roxas looked up at my with the saddest eyes I had ever seen, it made me melt. Hey, even if we don't have hearts, we can still think kids are cute, right?

"Oh.. All right. But ONLY if you stay on the OTHER side of the bed..."

Roxas beamed.

"Well, I'm taking a shower, I have chlorine in my hair." I told the two, "don't you dare step near the bathroom. You hear me?"

They nodded. Roxas did probably because he didn't want his head smashed into something else and Axel did maybe because be didn't want to clean up blood.

**Day 10**

I was...warm. Warm. And comfortable.

W-who... Someone was hugging me?

"Axel?" I asked, but got a "hnn..." from the person that was hugging me. It was Roxas.

My eye twitched.

Roxas woke up.

Eye twitched again.

Roxas got the crap beaten out of him again.

**Day 11**

I slept in Axel's bed, I kicked him out of it, he slept on the floor. Roxas slept in my bed that night. He didn't want to wake up hugging me again, or he may just be in a coma...

Well, today I woke up first and saw Roxas curled up on my bed, Axel was sprawled all over the floor.

I sighed and stood up, making sure not to step on any part of Axel. After stepping out of the room and heading for the kitchen for something to eat, I noticed something odd.

Petal?

Oh well. Petal must've blown in through a window or something. I yawned and stretched, then proceeded to eat a simple cookie and walk out the door.

Once in the other room, I turned on the stereo after another yawn to find Axel's cd in there I didn't hate the music he likes, I like some of it, just I don't like certain things.

I liked this song though. I even started to sing some of the repeated parts what's it called? ...Something like Until the Day I Die? I stood up and took out the cd, it was neatly labeled "Story of the Year: Page Avenue," a little below it was a lost of the songs. "Until the day I die..." I muttered, sticking the black cd back in, then laid back on the couch that was in the room

A little later Axel woke up and yawned, stretching. He sat up and looked over to see if Larxene was in his bed, then looked over at Roxas, who was still curled up in a little ball.

He stood up and shrugged, shirtless **(A/N: Hai, I had to make him shirtless XD ...I've been drinking... -.- again...)**. He strode towards the kitchen, only to find someone had been there and ate the last cookie. With a saddish look on his face, he walked out and saw me rubbing my eyes and decided to play a little game. I walked towards the Xbox **(another author's note: Sure, they're in a playstation game, but they can gave Xboxes!) **and turned it on, Fable's familiar theme started to play as I chose my file and started to play. About five minutes later, I shouted, "DAMN HOBBES" suddenly, then covered my mouth. "Stupid loud personality..." I muttered, then continued to play, losing to the freakin' hobbes. I felt something crawling on my back and dropped the controller to swat at whatever it was, but the dude I was playing died. I cursed and stood up, almost running to the kitchen. I came back with a glass of wine and sat back down, trying to beat the Hobbe's Cave thing again.

I felt something crawl up my back again and hopped up... AGAIN. "What the hell? AXEL!" I leapt over the couch and onto the Pyro, who was holding a little rubber spider on string.

Me and Axel wrestled... 'playfully.' A couple of minutes later, Roxas walked into the room holding a half-eaten piece of bread. He raised a brow at me and Axel, the turned on a heel and exited the room, feeling scarred for life for some reason... what'd he think we were doing?

Well, after a while, Axel and I got up. I had a strange bruise on my arm and his neck had a red ring around it. Odd... I didn't try to _strangle_ him, no no no...

Meanwhile... somewhere.. Else o.O

Zexion sighed and shook his head. "Roxas the Jackass got caught..." He muttered, crossing his arms and looking over his shoulder at the much older person.

"For someone your age, you sure do have a colorful vocabulary." Vexen mentioned, then got an odd look from Ienzo's somebody. "I'm... _nineteen_..." He said, shaking his head. "Old people..."

**((Yet Another Note: I guessed nineteen... I don't know what his true age is... o.O"))**

Roxas was currently hiding in the closet randomly. It didn't take long before he found a blackened gameboy, then he jumped up, shouting, "I KNEW AXEL BURNT I--" that was cut hort by his head hitting a shelf. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Axel, who'd been sitting lazily on his bed, heard a loud, dull thump. He shrugged, then continued to listen to a cd that was printed with black bunnies...

...What? AFI cd! Don't look a thim like that 'cause he has a black-bunnied cd!

I was planning something that I don't think the idiots will like...

---

**Muahahaha! **

**I'm so, so sorry it took a long time to update . I've had no internet on my computer, for one, and I've had writer's block. I completed the second half of this chapter, like, two weeks after a started it (T.T I'm sorry...) **

**Mwa! I mentioned the cd from Story of the Year "Page Avenue." I want that cd so bad T.T -pokes Sean- HE WON'T GIVE ME A COPY! sniffle all I have is In the Wake of Determination... Listen to the Story of the Year songs! They're good!**

**I also said something about the AFI cd. I LOVE AFI NOW. They're my f-a-v-o-r-i-t-e band now d: Miss Murder's playing...**

**I think this was the best album from AFI, because the song Miss Murder got them a lot of friends. I know people that bought the cd just because they liked Miss Murder and became fans. I might even join Dispair Faction, if I even spelled it right...**

**And yes, the AFI cd has black bunnehs on it XD -thinks it's hilarious- when I got the cd I was like "HEY SEAN! LOOKIT THE PURDY BUNNEHZ!"**


	10. Author's Excuses and Ramblings

**Oh, I'm moving in with my brother, which means: I can't get on the internet like I want to, which means I cannot update as often T.T forgive me please. **

**I've been having "Issues" with my grandmother because she's a freakin' bitch and likes to make be feel bad by telling me I'm useless and my brother hates me. So I --naturally–- said stuffs in defense and she asked Sean, my brother, to take care of me! He said yes! **

**I'm going to live with him and his fiancé... laa... life doesn't get any better than this now! - I can't get on the internet, because, in his exact words, "All the computers are either in parts or set up in people's rooms." **

**Rooms in their house are rented out to peoplez d: I finally WON'T live with old people... and I can probably kick ass at the video games they have there. I FINALLY get a Playstation2 there, lol, that, an Xbox, Sega (I think), well, basically any game station XD Everyone uses them. And I can listen to loud music, as long as Sean likes it (He doesn't like some music I listen to...)**

**The oldest dude there is, like, twenty three o.O I'm living with a bunch of twenty year olds XD this can't be healthy... I'm near thirteen XD oh well... Free beer! D -kidding- **


	11. Chapter 10

**Part of the Christmas Fanfiction**

**Haven't updated in a while... sorry. Haven't been on my computer. **

**AxelLarxene luff... Gotta love it ;D**

**In this chapter: Bangs, Gunpoweder, and Almost-Rape XD**

**Yeah, I wanted to give all of you a tip :: I'm typing what comes to the top of my head, lol. Mwa. 'Scuse the randomness. **

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own the word Rapies, though._

* * *

**Day 12**

BOOM!

I bolted up in my bed, looking around wildly.

BOOM!

This second one caused me to fall over onto the floor, flat on my face. "DAMN IT, AXEL!" Roxas shouted from the floor. "STOP MESSING WITH THE DAMN— mrfles..." He stopped, only because I threw a muffin at him.

(Yet another...) BOOM!

Axel, being a dumbass, was outside playing with --guess.

Gunpowder and flowers.

I shook my head, dropping the knives and putting a hand to my forehead. "Axel you _idiot_..."

Axel, oblivious to my presence, whirled around, slinging gunpowder and flower petals in all directions.

"Axel. What. The. Fu--"

"STOP LARXENE THAT'S A BAD WORD!"

And he clamped a hand over my mouth. Oh was HE in for it.

He attempted to kiss me while his hand was in the way. This proved difficult, plus, I wouldn't kiss his pale, soft lips--AHEM-- if it could save my life today... So, I naturally struggled. But he was taller than me. This wasn't helping much...

And Roxas walked by, munching on the muffin. As soon as he peered silently through the doorway – "RAPE!! AXEL, STOP TRYIN' TO RAPIES LARXIES!"

Was Roxas... HIGH?!

Who the hell uses the word 'Rapies!?"

And on another note... IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE AXEL'S TRYING TO RAPE Mmm—

wait, yes it does.

I managed to scoot Axel's hand out of my way to shout, "PYRO, LET THE FU---"

"No more bad words, mommy!!"

What the HELL was wrong with Axel?

Then I saw.

On the table.

A fifteen pound bag filled with pixie sticks had...

...been completely emptied.

---

A while later, after Roxas screamed and ran like a little girl, I managed to shock Axel into paralysis and have fun with it (heh...), then toss him into the pool, where he landed safely in the water...

Okay, I'm lying.

He actually panicked until his fire evaporated all of the water in the pool, and he hit the very bottom concrete.

"Oh-kay, note to self; make Roxas clean the pool later... I don't mind swimming in red water, much." I muttered, taking silent steps towards my room. "All this stuff made me tired. I'm ready to wring the Superior's neck for sending her to this cursed place; I should be at the Castle That Never Was, sleeping or something, rather than makin' Axel and Roxas bleed."

------- ------- -------

Zexion, who'd just got out of one of his special smelly bath things, was just about to head down to the kitchens for a small snack when...

_WHAM!_

And he crumpled to the floor, twitching slightly. Marluxia proudly holding a 2x4. "Well I'll be damned... you were right, Vex. He does look like a girl."

Vexen smirked. "I told you. I'm too manly to do it, they'd recognize that stench that follows you" --Marluxia scoffed and muttered, 'Sakura'-- "and Larxene's the only woman the Organization has."

The Graceful Assassin's Blade smirked. "I wonder what Larxene'll say..."

------- ------- -------

**Day 13**

"I am NOT doing it!" I shouted, nose in the air. I was _not_ going to draw _that!!_ Axel rolled his eyes.

"Look, sweetheart, either you draw it or your forfeit."

Oh, how I hated him right now. He just had to know I hated to lose.

"Oh-kay, _one,_ do NOT call me sweetheart. Two, I can't draw it!"

Roxas merely sighed. This was the absolute last time he was playing pictionary with Axel and Larxene; it was like a long, hellish nightmare.

But soon, Roxas got into the sake, and was thoroughly passed out.

"Hey, Larx-eeeene..." Axel said in a voice that fully exagerated his smirk, and I prayed to the Nobody gods that he wasn't about to suggest this next game.

And he did.

"Let's play strip poker!"

* * *

**Meh, I'm sick T.T I'll try and put an eeeextra long chapter... hopefully... soon...**

**I'm also making a more serious fanfic soon. Soon. Hopefully. **

**I'm not liking this fanfiction... For one, I have no idea why I used First Person point of view XDDDD For second, I have this annoying habit of posting uber short chapters .. I'm sorry, it probably annoys the crap out of all of you T.T But I'm really sickly, and my head gets to me a lot, and I just give up on staying awake. Soooooooorry.**


	12. Chapter 11

**OMGWTFBBQMISHA'SUPDATING1!!1!1**

**-cough- Misha be busy roleplaying rather than fanfic-writing. Well, I have near two weeks of Spring Break and I'm on the last week, sadly. I got in a fight the Monday before Spring Break and was suspended for three days, which led up to thursday D And school was out Friday, so... Yay? -cough- Anyways...**

**I have no idea where this is going. That's probably why I don't update as much.**

**MUST GET IN TYPING MOOD! -turns music up- RAWR DX**

**Uhh... If you feel like roleplaying or brutally forcing me to update, add my MSN or Yahoo. I'll but it on my profile-thingy... -mumbles something rude and does so- ...Wait! Yay! Miss Murder plays on the radio! Horray procrastination! Or however you spell it... And now Mister Suicide? o.O**

**I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer. Just imagine it right here.  
**

* * *

I am finished with you.

**Day 16b**

"NO, Axel." I said firmly; no WAY was he going to get my clothes off. I mean, I took 'lessons' (if you call giant cards controlled by Luxord around with sharp pointy knives lessons, that is), but I'm sure Axel would cheat or something to see me in my skivvies. I put my nose in the air once again, defiantly. I figured he would mention that game by the end of the night, and I was ready.

Axel opened his mouth to protest, but I swiftly reached across the board and all that was splayed across the table to clamp my hand over his mouth. "Don't say something you'll _regret_..." came the hiss, and my expression must have made him piss his pants or something because he quieted down by a bitchload.

Until I felt that smirk under my glove. I shot him a cliche 'warning glare'. He looked like he was about to laugh, actually. I tilted my head, wondering why. Honestly, I think this man is crazy. I took a few more moments --frozen in that one position-- to wonder why exactly that expression was painted across his thin face.

Speaking of thin face, what, is does this guy have anorexia? Geez! Look how skinny he is! ..Anyways, I'm off topic.

I'm sure we were the same for about five minutes,while my mind still worked it's... braincells to death trying to figure out why on earth he looked like he were to burst if I removed my hand.

Electric blue gaze was set on lively grass ones, until I heard Roxas mumble something in his state, I glanced over, and realized just why Axel was about to explode into little pieces. My hand was resting on his thigh, abnormally close to his-- Ew.

I'm sure you can guess what I just saw.

I retracted that hand, but then remembered it was the only thing supporting me; I fell onto the table and on his chest. My hand immediately moved from his mouth to try and catch my body, and Axel exploded into laughter. I blushed. I will forever hate the fact I blush so easily --it's not like it's MY fault I can't get a tan! My face is so pale blushes are so... apparent. I can't help it, I suppose...

The hue of my skin made Axel explode into a fresh batch of giggles, snorts, and laughs. You have no idea how tempted I am to wrap fingers around that tan, slender neck of his... A neck that could be bitten...

And that thought made my elbow buckle and send me straight to the floor. I had been at an awkward position; reached across a slim table, hand on the edge of Axel's chair to keep my head from between his legs.

Thank god I realized I was about to fall and was ready to push his chair out of the way --but, that, instead, caused me to fall. I think I passed out or something, because all I remember is a crack sound and... and... black.

**Day 17**

Ugh... what happened?

The first thing I sensed was something soft running through my hair. Through my... wet hair? Why was it wet?

I decided not to dwell on that. That hand... was so comforting. I vaguely realized I was sitting in a bed, bundled warm and snug in blankets.

"Reno?" Was the only thing that was formed; I snapped up after it was spoke, slowly realizing that my voice had made those words. Axel jumped back; so he was the one who'd gotten me here.

"A-axel? What happened?" I reached up and rubbed my forehead. I looked down at my clothes and blushed. Someone had given me a bath or shower, I figured, from my wet hair, and changed my clothes. For some reason, I wasn't as mad as I guessed I would be. Thinking everything through, I must've hit my head on something and was knocked out. For Axel to bathe me my head must have bled. So I should thank him for looking out for me.

Should, keyword.

"Umm... Sorry, Larxene..." Axel muttered, rubbing the back of his spiked head somehow, "You sorta... hit your head and... yeah... I had to wash the bit of blood out of your hair... and..."

See? Who says Vexen and Zexion are the only intelligent people in the Organization? Pah...

Just listen to how cute Axel sounds, though. He's all nervous because he thinks I'm about to rip his head off... aww... Okay, that's another thought that I shouldn't reveal to anyone.

"It's okay, Axel." Those words --and the soft, almost cooing tone I said them in-- surprised the hell out of me. It must have surprised Axel, too, because of his next words;

"Are you feelin' alright? Do you need any medicine? Beer? Alcohol?"

I couldn't help but give a slightly out-of-character giggle at how helpful he was being.

I nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"...'Kay then..."

* * *

**-runs around in circles singing stupidly- UNDER THE SUMMER RAIN...**

**-runs into a wall and stops- **

**x.x**

**Anyways... -spaz- Like I said up dere in the comment things before the chapter. Feel free to add me on YIM or MSN messengers.**

**AAAAAAAND... HELLZYEAH! I saw the ad for a My Chemical Romance concert last night, and I want to go to it SOO bad D: I asked my grandfather how the hell could I made twenty eight dollars and he said he wouldn't let me go ;.; Then he gave me a twenty! x33333!!!! I need eight more dollars. And I asked if I could get my cousin to take me and he said maybe. Spleedudesplee! x33 Yay Kirika's driver's license?**


End file.
